


Perfection and Intrigue

by MetasActReon



Series: Autistic Carlos is Beautiful [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Autism, Awkward Carlos, Beautiful adorable tentacles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cecil Palmer, But He's a Better Boyfriend This Time, Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is Neurodivergent (Welcome to Night Vale), Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Carlos is a scientist, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Changing Eye Colors, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Described (Welcome to Night Vale), Cecil is Inhuman, First Time, Fluff, I really love tentacles ok, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Conscious Cecil, Sex is all in last half, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacles, Top Carlos, you can run when needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: Carlos is ready, there are no legal reasons why him and Cecil can't sleep together. Now, if only Cecil let's him go that far and- What is that?OrCecil's secret is reveled and Carlos finally scores. Win win.





	Perfection and Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So... If you want a summary of the last half so you don't have to read smut, let me know in the comments! Otherwise, enjoy! This is my first published smut ever so... Feel free to let me know if it is any good. I'm asexual, and a virgin... and too dysphoric to be sex-positive at this point in my life... so I am the wrong person to be writing this stuff... but, hey, why not.  
> This references a few things that happened in the previous work, https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119386 but you don't need to read it to read this. You may understand Carlos's eagerness more, though, if you do.  
> Small warning: ... Carlos... Well... Let's just say there is some cursing. Not much, but some.
> 
> ... I had quite the fiasco trying to post this. Ended up posting it 3 times and making 3 drafts and... It was just weird.

     Carlos practically strutted down the street, confident and rather excited. He was on a mission. He wanted to experience Cecil in new ways this night, and only Cecil could stop him now. The last time he tried, his boyfriend had stopped everything just as it was getting really heated, letting Carlos know they couldn't do anything too serious without a license.

     Carlos smiled, stuffing the coitus license he had gotten filled out from the mayor and city council in his lab coat pocket. He didn’t bother to get out of his lab coat before his date tonight, knowing how much Cecil loves how he looks in his professional wear. It was nice to not be looked at oddly for still wearing a lab coat off of work, definitely a plus side to being in Night Vale. The familiar pressure on his shoulders was always welcome and helped him relax in more stressful situations.

     Carlos was ready. He had a thing of lube in his back pant pocket to be sure he was fully prepared for tonight, if things worked out that way. God, he hoped things worked out that way. This town, with all it's insanity, had recently nearly killed him, again (not as nearly as his first year anniversary of arrival for he did come out unscathed, but it was close,) and he was ready to live it some more... If only Cecil allowed it to get that far this time. Now that they had the license, he just might.

     He arrived at the Voice of Night Vale’s apartment complex and did his best to hiss into the microphone, the quickest way to get buzzed in, as Cecil showed him before. The eyes around the speaker rolled, not pleased with how well this outsider hissed, but buzzed him in anyway. 

     Thanking whatever it was that opens the door here, Carlos slipped in quickly, knowing it would happily close the door right on him if he took too long. He once lost a brand new lab coat to that door. Cecil seemed to like to see him suffering from such minor misfortunes though, probably finding the agitated state misfortunes put Carlos in absolutely adorable and perfect, so Carlos didn't feel too bad for not looking in tip top shape that time.

     Carlos climbed the stairs, careful to skip the stair that always screamed when someone stepped on it. He paused and gave it a small pat, which it purred at in pleasure. 

_      It mustn't get much attention, _ Carlos thought sadly, giving it one last pat.

     He finally arrived at Cecil’s door and entered, not thinking anything of it. The smell of stew cooking hit his olfactory receptors like an ocean wave or a wave of radiating existential dread washing over a crowd. He glanced around the neat apartment, finding everything set up as perfectly as possible, the way it always was when he came over. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was close to how Cecil just liked to make his place look, or if he just wanted things to be perfect when his ‘perfect’ boyfriend came over. Carlos had thought Cecil was exaggerating at first with all the flattery, or making fun of him, but the way those eyes looked at him... Carlos had come around to realizing Cecil really did see him in that way, and getting to know Carlos had only strengthened those beliefs.

     Carlos followed his nose, eager to get a taste of dinner. He had gotten so caught up getting the license today that he had missed lunch... again. The sound of an oven opening traveled to his ears and a slightly burnt smell joined in with the smell of stew. 

     “Damn,” the richest voice in all of Night Vale cursed. Carlos didn't hear Cecil curse often, so he figured Cecil must normally keep that kind of language to himself. Oh, yes, he used the term asshole a few times, but Cecil could lose control over himself when talking about people he couldn’t stand. But, hey, that’s just Cecil.

     “This won't do,” Cecil tisked, clearly unsatisfied with whatever was in the oven. Carlos rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, to find his gorgeous boyfriend glaring at what had to be gluten free garlic bread. Carlos went to walk up to Cecil, to hug him from behind (for Cecil was very much a toucher and loved surprise affection,) but then noticed a purplish black tendril slip out of his sleeve and grab the somewhat burnt wheatless bread. Carlos stepped back, just as Cecil swung around to throw it away... and stopped, frozen in his tracks.

     After a moment of stunned silence, he gasped out, “C-Carlos,” his voice an octave or two higher than his normal tone, his eyes flashing lavender. The tendril snapped back into his sleeve, dropping the bread into his hand where he caught it, flinched, and dropped it.

     “Are you ok, Ceec?” Carlos asked, stepping close to investigate the hand and trying not to mull over what the heck he just saw hide under Cecil’s shirt.  _ Purplish black, alien, smooth, free of any discernible solid structural founda-  _ **_Focus!_ ** Cecil didn't like to admit he had pain receptors, but fresh out of the oven bread must not have been something he could ignore and Carlos wanted to make sure it was taken care of correctly first and foremost because he cared more about his boyfriend than whatever he just saw. (Yeah, most definitely, really, he did. Totally not distracted. No way. Uh-uh.)

     Cecil stepped back, pulling his hand away, his eyes shifting to a periwinkle, or a heather? Maybe they still had some lavender...

     “Cecil, what's wrong?” Carlos whispered, his voice hurt.  _ Doesn’t Cecil trust me? _

     Cecil cleared his throat and muttered way too stiffly, “Sorry, I hadn't noticed the time. You startled me a little.” He kneeled down and tested the bread before he grabbed it and passed by Carlos to the trash can, making sure not to so much as brush against him in the cramped kitchen. Carlos could feel the tension seeping out of Cecil, which was quite a feat in itself since Carlos was usually quite oblivious to those kind of things; building up wall between them. It was similar to the time Carlos first noticed his third eye taking in beautiful perfection, except this time was a whole lot worse.

     Carlos glanced down, feeling guilty for sneaking up on Cecil, for not announcing his presence. Now this date was going to be tense and painful for the both of them. What could he do to fix this? “... When you're ready to talk about it, let me know,” Carlos said slowly, carefully, holding back how eager he was to learn about whatever it was Cecil was now hiding. “In the meantime, is there anything I can do to help?” He had hoped for a welcome kiss, or something along the lines of showing affection and excitement like usual (he’d grown very comfortable with Cecil's contact and being without it now felt uncomfortable and wrong,) but he knew that chance had flown out the window as soon as the tendril? shadow? extraterrestrial growth? flew inside the Night Valean’s shirt.

     “I've got it,” Cecil stated, his voice thick with that tension as he went to walk by Carlos again.

     As a last try to break through the wall of tension, Carlos stopped Cecil, grabbing his chin to pull it towards him. He gave the radio host’s lips a soft kiss, knowing that this was the way to take care of Cecil when he was uncomfortable because of Carlos just as much as Cecil knew to not suddenly touch Carlos when the situation was flipped around. “Do let me know someday, ok?”

     He could see the wall weakening as Cecil's face relaxed just slightly. His third eye opened, glancing at his oh too perfect boyfriend with the other soon amethyst colored eyes. Finally his shoulders slumped in surrender. “I just... I didn't want to weird you out,” he whispered. “I wanted you to have something... normal.” He wrinkled his nose a bit at the word normal, his eyes darkening a little.

     Carlos shook his head, holding back a chuckle. “If I wanted normal I would have ran for it when the Glow Cloud _ (all hail)  _ started raining dead animals that first time.”

     Cecil’s eyes brightened and glowed with a little lilac, but it was a different feeling it seemed than usual lilac. “I don't know why you didn't. An outsider-”

     “This place is intriguing,” Carlos interrupted, straightening his coat, “and I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who is just as intriguing and a little more concerned if I survive this place or not.”

     Cecil chuckled with that rich voice of his, most of the tension gone and well out of range for Carlos to feel. “So, you're not freaked out?”

     “By what? That handsome third eye? Your dazzling sharp teeth? Or that purple tinted blush spreading across your face that makes me question the color of your blood?” Carlos smiled, glad to be getting good at these compliments. Being poetic was Cecil’s charm. Observations and factual statements were his own, the things he could say without putting any thought to it, without ruining it through overthinking.

     Out of Cecil’s sleeve the tendril slowly peaked out. Two more lifted from his tattoos on the same arm, making his arm look a little empty. The three tentacle tattoos on the other arm lifted up as well, only leaving the eye symbols behind. “By my tentacles.”

     “Intriguing,” Carlos breathed, staring at the dark purple appendages, his hand quivering as he forced himself not to reach out and grab the tantalizingly smooth surfaces. Carlos warned himself,  _ Cecil is nervous about them. Don’t do to him wh-  _

     Cecil pulled him into an embrace, the tentacles wrapping around him eagerly. Cecil kissed him, his every movement full of love for his scientist. Carlos was taken out of being an observer of the tendrils and into being an experiencer. The feeling of the tentacles: soft but strong like a person's tongue, extremely smooth but bumpy on the bottoms where odd suckers resided; were interesting and focusing, the stimulation they brought to Carlos’s skin helping distract him from everything else: the buzz of lights, the sounds of air conditioning, the odd chanting he could almost hear every time he came to Cecil’s apartment from a few floors above, and even the smells of dinner fading out a little. 

     Then this beautiful moment had to be ruined by Carlos’s impatient stomach.

     One of Cecil’s tentacles gently, but firmly, slapped him on the thigh, not painful at all. “You skipped lunch again, didn't you,” he growled playfully.

     “This place is too intriguing,” Carlos shrugged, hiding what he had been busy doing this time.

     The tentacles released him and began grabbing things from around the room. A knife from a drawer to cut the bread, bowls which the stew was ladeled into. All while Cecil was staring at perfect Carlos and his perfect hair.

     “Can we eat at the coffee table today?” Cecil asked, once he had two bowls prepared and balanced in his tentacles.

     Carlos didn't register the question, focusing on the tentacles’ majestic movements. They fit the odd radio host and Carlos found himself loving them just as much as the rest of his boyfriend with the three color shifting eyes, the two toned hair, the seemingly endless knowledge of the town, the faint freckl-

     “Carlos?” Cecil asked louder, stroking his cheek with those expressive fingers.

     “Hmm?”

     “Would you like to eat at the coffee table tonight?” 

     “Oh, yes, sure,” Carlos stuttered a little, blushing at having been caught staring.

     Cecil only smiled at the adorable dark hue on Carlos’s cheeks. Cecil carefully turned Carlos around, not wanting to end his current embrace. As they walked by the small dining table one of Cecil’s free tentacles grabbed a vase with something blue and green in it. As they reached the coffee table, Cecil set the vase down, revealing to Carlos it was a colorful branch of some unknown plant. Carlos took some mental notes, planning to find out what plant this was so as to investigate what caused it to be such a pretty ocean blue and green mix. In front of the vase, Cecil set down the bowls before letting go of his boyfriend. He then sat next to Carlos and made his tentacles return to spiraling tattoos around his arms, shifting in between the other tattoos that resided there.

     “Do the eyes come alive too?”

     Cecil chuckled at the scientist's curiosity. “No, no. Not that I have seen. Just the tentacles.”

     The two ate between distracted conversations, enjoying the openness now that Cecil wasn't trying to be something he was not, knowing that Carlos wanted him and not some taste of the normal world he came from.

     After a while, Carlos asked for a glass of water, and Cecil pouted. “Too salty again?”

     “It tastes amazing, Cecil,” Carlos assured him. While it was true the stew had a few more pinches of salt than it should have, the flavor was still great in every other way. “I just need something to clean my mouth so I can enjoy it even more.”

     “Alright, I'll be right back,” he sighed, not wanting to leave his perfect Carlos, but unable to leave him parched either. As he disappeared into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, the scientist pulled the envelope out of his large lab pocket and set it under the vase, wondering how long it would take Cecil to notice.

     Cecil came back and handed the glass to Carlos, gazing down at him with all three eyes in adoration. The beautiful, the perfect, Carlos The Scientist. The normal human who didn't run from weird and freaky, but instead ran toward it to study it, who embraced it after he had scientifically decided it was safe to do so. Cecil sat back down with Carlos and gently kissed him, enjoying the lingering stew flavors he could taste in his boyfriend's mouth.

     Once dinner was over, Carlos couldn’t keep his curiosity from getting the best of him any longer. He was, once again, staring at the tentacles on Cecil’s arms, resisting the urge to poke them. “How long have you had them?”

     Cecil shrugged.

     “Were you born with them?”

     “No,” he stated.

     “Is there a tattoo place in this town that does it?” With a glance up at Cecil’s amused face, Carlos noticed the smallest of head shakes. “Did they just show up one day?”

     “More or less,” Cecil mused in his radio host voice. The rich voice sent a chill down Carlos’s spine. Sometimes Cecil could be so frustrating with his unwillingness to open up about certain things pertaining to his past.

     “Do you have any idea where you got them?”

     “Maybe.”

     Carlos tightened his fists before noticing how those eyes of Cecil’s were that annoying violet color, that one his eyes always turned when he was mischievously playing around with someone for his own amusement. Carlos took a deep breath.  _ This is my boyfriend, _ he reminded himself,  _ not a specimen.  _ With that, he accepted his current fate of only finding out what they were like in the here and now. He reached over and gently stroked one of the tattoos, which reacted to his touch by lazily wiggling under the scientist’s finger. Carlos was awed over how it could be moving around without him feeling a single thing besides Cecil’s own skin.

     “What would you like to do with them?” Cecil asked innocently, loving the fact Carlos was paying as much attention to him as he would an experiment in his lab.

     “I’d like to get a sample, see what they’re made of. They stretched out so far while you were getting us dinner. How far can they reach? Are they finite-” 

     Carlos would’ve melted into his boyfriend’s kiss instantly if it weren’t for the fact he was so dang curious, his mind trying to focus on observing the tattoos. After a moment of struggling and a deep breath through his nose, Carlos found himself getting into the kiss, pushing his questions aside.

     Cecil finally broke the kiss. “I love when you get all curious and sciencey.”

     Carlos slightly blushed, feeling a little guilty for not being able to stop being a scientist, even if Cecil loved it so much. He gently kissed the radio host, placing a hand on his chest. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’s neck, holding him in on the kiss. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, Carlos’s hand tightened on the man’s NVCR shirt before gently pushing him down into a lying position on the couch. He may prefer it to be the other way around, but he had a goal to reach. Cecil loved it, feeling himself starting to get lost in the perfection of his beautiful, accepting, oh-too-amazing scientist.

     Out of the corner of Cecil’s left most eye, which was beginning to turn a maroon with the rest of them, he caught a glimpse of the Faceless Old Woman heading towards the bathroom. “Mm!” He let Carlos go and gently pushed him away, gasping for breath a slight bit as his eyes flickered back to normal.

     “What?” Carlos asked, a little breathless himself, wanting more of Cecil’s strangely salty kisses.

     “The secret police are watching,” Cecil hissed, clearly a little aggravated, his eyes an irritated purpureus. “I... I need to compose myself before I do something that might actually get me in tr-” He trailed off, seeing Carlos’s dazzling human smile tinged with a bit of mischievousness. “Wait... You?”

     Carlos gave a small nod.

     “Oh my old gods,” Cecil clapped his hands together, his voice slipping into his overly excited ‘cheerleader’ voice, the one that usually slipped out when he got caught up talking about Carlos to others, especially when ‘others’ were practically the whole town over the radio. “Where?!”

     With Carlos’s slight glance towards the table, Cecil finally noticed the white envelope and nearly spilled the contents of the vase above it in his haste to grab it. He ripped it open and skimmed the paper, seeing that the correct fees had been paid, the correct dance had been danced, the correct names had been placed, and the correct blood pacts had been sealed except for one, his own. How the mayor OK’ed it without having both parties present he didn’t know, but Carlos pulled it off in one way or another.

     He quickly pricked his finger on his canine tooth and smeared his blood where it needed to be, making it fully official. With that, he tossed it into the air and it bleeped to wherever those files liked to bleep off to; while Cecil practically attacked Carlos with a huge kiss, the tip of his tongue splitting, tentacles wrapping around him in his exhilaration. There was a jingling sound as the bell on Cecil’s choker reacted to the sudden movements. Finding Carlos laughing too much, Cecil stopped trying to kiss his mouth and instead kissed his neck.

     “Ah, Cecil,” Carlos let out a small moan. Cecil brought one of his tentacles to the other side of his neck and let 3 of his suckers suck onto Carlos’s beautiful skin with him. 

     “C-Ceec!” Carlos gasped, not having expected that his neck would be attacked from two directions at once. 

     It was a lot.

     It was a little too sudden.

     It was a little overwhelming.

     He was getting turned on by the moist sucking from his right and the vigorous kissing on the left.

     It wasn't bad.

     Three other tentacles started sucking and tugging on Carlos’s clothes, eager to start getting some of them off. Carlos, being just as eager to declothe Cecil, started pulling up his NVCR t-shirt. Cecil gave a small groan, pulling his tentacles back in to get them through the sleeves as Carlos pulled the shirt off.

     Cecil froze before pulling away a little once he was free of said shirt. Carlos immediately began analyzing his actions. “D-did I do something wrong?... Is there something more I need to learn?”

     “No, no, Caarllos,” Cecil stated quickly, a little breathily. “I just... How can someone be so perfect?”

     “I don't know, you'll have to answer that.”

     “Hm?”

     “Well, you're more perfect than me,” Carlos muttered, unsure if that came out right.

     Cecil practically swooned back into kissing him, the bell on his neck playing a heavenly song with the movement.

     After a brief moment of blissful kissing, Cecil pulled away just enough to mutter, “I love you so much, Carlos,” into his mouth.

     “I love you too, Honey.”

     Cecil kissed him again, though Carlos was getting impatient and grinded into him. Carlos groaned and Cecil gasped in pleasure as their hard ons rubbed against each other through fabric.

     Cecil's hands flew down to Carlos's fly and started working his pants off. Carlos could honestly say he'd never dealt with getting skorts off an erect penis before tonight. But, there he was, working army green skorts off his boyfriend. Night Vale was still just chock full of new experiences.

     “Should” kiss “we go to the bedroom?” Cecil panted, his eyes lidded in lust.

     “Fuck yes,” Carlos responded eagerly.

     Cecil nearly choked.  _ “Carlos, _ my word, that, from  _ your _ mouth. Oh masters of us all...”

     Carlos chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I, uh, kinda lost my filter...”

     Cecil kissed him deeply, his tentacles finally working together to accomplish their shared goals, two going down to tug at Carlos’s shoes until they finally slipped free. Then they all pulled both their owner’s skorts and Carlos’s pants completely off. Cecil finally pulled himself off of Carlos and stood up, pulling Carlos up with him.

     “Follow me,” he whispered, his voice low.

     Carlos nodded. Cecil stumbled down the hall as his tentacles pulled off his socks, tossing the one with pizzas on it onto the floor. Carlos, who had been following, froze, in the middle of shrugging off his lab coat. There were more tentacles than he had first noticed. He tried to count the writhing mass that spawned from along Cecil’s spine, but they wouldn’t stop moving and they were glistening more than before. Cecil looked like some sort of eldritch abomination was actually burrowing into his back, but with the way they kept him from falling as he hopped along on one foot, getting his other sock off, it was clear they were very much working for him.

     Cecil reached the door and glanced behind him. He spotted Carlos’s face blank in analyses and he frowned. “Carlos?”

     “Oh, uh, coming!” Carlos squeaked, setting his lab coat on the back of the couch. He moved to come down the hall but stopped. “Uh, I have to grab something. I’ll be right there.”

     Cecil chuckled, trying not to be self-conscious. “Don’t be too long.” He slipped his rainbow sock on his door handle before slipping into the bedroom.

     Carlos grabbed his pants and snatched the lube and condoms out of the back pocket. He practically dashed to the bedroom and hesitated when reaching for the socked door knob.  _ This is actually happening. _ He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, trying to be a little less overly eager, and opened the door with the confidence of a cat stepping out on stepping stones in the middle of a river.

     Cecil was entirely nude on the bed, facing the door. The moment he saw Carlos his muscles relaxed, making him look much more comfortable in his paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls pose. Carlos’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. Tentacles surrounded Cecil’s body, one of them trying desperately not to move while it was draped over Cecil’s thigh, hiding his member; two smaller ones wrapped around his neck, framing the hot pink choker; and the fake gems on his cat ears were catching the light just right.

     “Oh, Cecil,” breathed Carlos, once he remembered how. He approached the bedside and a tentacle eagerly reached out and tugged him in faster.

     “Bad,” Cecil tutted, giving his tentacle a small smack. “Sorry, they, uh, aren't well trained.”

     “It's ok,” Carlos chuckled.

     As he reached to set the stuff on Cecil's night stand, what Carlos was holding caught Cecil's eyes. “How many condoms do you  _ have?” _

     “Uh, th-three... A scientist is always prepared,” Carlos smiled bashfully. “Just in case one rips, or something Night Valean happens, I wanted back ups.”

     “Scientists are amazing,” Cecil breathed. “Can I-”

     “Just go for whatever, Cecil,” Carlos interrupted with a smile before three tentacles broke formation, including the freshly scolded one, and pulled Carlos in close. Cecil pulled him into bed and he began kissing him once more, climbing on top of him. 

     “Just, mmm, let me know if I make you uncomfortable,” Cecil muttered between kisses, tentacles feeling all along Carlos’s body, hands buried in his hair. Carlos was doing his best to try and learn the dips and curves of Cecil's body in return, but he couldn't focus at all. Finally, he settled on just caressing Cecil's love handles.

     Carlos wasn't sure how he would be reacting if this was coming from something other than Cecil. This was a little, ok, very out there, just tentacles and boyfriend all around him, but the tentacles felt amazing: soft, smooth, strong,  _ moist,  _ almost slick. But, there were so many, and one was probing at the buldge in his boxers, making him groan needily, and now his face was being gently stroked by two smaller ones. Then one of the smaller ones found a lock of his hair and gently started to tug on it, and the other was grabbing at his glasses.

     “Mm, C-Ceec,” Carlos gasped.

     “Hmm?” Cecil hummed into his mouth.

     Carlos pulled his arm through barely willing tentacles and pulled off Cecil's cat ears and then his own glasses, setting them on the nightstand beside the lube and condoms.

_      Pop! _

     Carlos jumped and glanced down to see the tendrils yanking at his shirt. Cecil let out a small yelp. “I'm so sorry, Carlos, I didn't mean to-” Carlos interrupted him with a kiss, not wanting a busted button to ruin this moment. Cecil figuratively melted and began working on the other buttons on Carlos's shirt before working him out of it. Cecil then grinded into him, pulling out a loud moan from Carlos. Cecil continued, moaning into Carlos's mouth as he continued to kiss him.

     After a moment Carlos began pulling his boxers off and Cecil broke from the kiss to help. He dragged the boxers down to his ankles and then off of his feet, yanked off his socks for good measure, and then froze, staring at that amazing dark cock.

     “You don't know how long I've wanted to do this,” Cecil groaned, before licking a stripe up it's underside, that split tongue making such a simple movement all that more amazing.

     “Probably since you first laid eyes on me,” Carlos moaned, arching his back a little.

     Things, well, froze, it seemed. The tentacles, the breathing of Cecil, the chanting that always seemed to be just on the verge of being heard from above, the everything.  _ Did time just stop? Would nothing continue past this?  _ Carlos squirmed, highly alarmed, and peered down at Cecil, squinting a little.  _ Time couldn't stop now. _

     “No,” Cecil breathed, looking up with suddenly heather eyes. “When I first laid eyes on you... I just wanted to know I had a chance at a life with you...”

     Carlos stared, knowing he should be feeling something at the hurt in those eyes but, without thinking, stated, “That's the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me while I'm waiting for them to suck me off...”

     Cecil's eyes flickered between orchid and maroon as he returned to licking. His tentacles returned to sliding along Carlos's body.

     “Holy shit, Cecil,” Carlos moaned.

     “So  _ filthy,” _ Cecil purred between licks before taking Carlos into his mouth.

     Carlos gasped and moaned, unable to control his noises as Cecil's mouth moved up and down his shaft. The small tentacles happily grabbed at his balls and Carlos instinctively thrusted, causing Cecil to choke a little.

     “S-sor-mmm, d-don't stop!”

     Cecil obliged, trying to take Carlos in deeper, swallowing around him

     “Holy sh-mmmm! Cecil,” Carlos moaned, doing his best not to buck. Two tentacles held down his waist, making it easier not to.

     “Q-querido, I, ah, I'm g-go, v-voy a-”

     Cecil quickly pulled off with a wet lewd pop, pulling his tentacles from his balls and stopping all others.

     Carlos panted, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed that Cecil was no longer overwhelming him so deliciously. Cecil crawled back up and kissed him, their cocks lightly touching.

_      Relieved, oh so relieved. _

     Cecil broke the kiss. “Do you top?” He whispered, his voice a little rough.

     Carlos blinked. “I, uh, yeah, sometimes.”

_      “I want to feel you inside me,” _ Cecil practically purred in his ear, and Carlos had to bite his lip to keep from bringing this to an embarrassing end.  _ That voice... _ He nodded, not trusting his own voice to keep from mucking things up. 

     Cecil reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom before getting off of and handing the items to Carlos. He laid down on his back next to the slightly stunned scientist, slick tentacles curling around himself.

     Carlos had to take a moment to process that he had just been handed the reigns. Finally, he tore open the condom and rolled it onto his shaft. As he got into position, he generously lubed up his fingers, reminding himself of how it felt with previous partners, making sure not to do the don'ts and try to do the dos.

     He lined the first finger up and smiled at how Cecil's tentacles quivered. He slowly pushed the first finger in.

     “Ah, Carlos, mm,” Cecil moaned, squirming, his hands fisting the sheets, his tentacles doing the same, more or less.

     Carlos could feel it, gently moving his finger in and out, making his way deeper. He could feel that Cecil was a little too tense.

     “Cecil... You just... Can you relax a little?”

     “Yeah, I...” He took a deep breath.

     “... You haven't done this before, huh?”

     “No, I... I think I have.” He furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes clouding up in concentration.

     Carlos stared at him for a moment, remembering how he ignored certain questions, how he reacted to his old cassette tapes on air. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Carlos reached up to gently caress Cecil's cheek. “It's alright.” A small tentacle reached up from Cecil's neck and rested against the back of Carlos's hand. “I'll take it slow. Stop me if you want to.”

     “Oh,  _ never,”  _ Cecil breathed, relaxing.

     Carlos continued working him, gently, trying to relax the muscles, taking pleasure in the radio host’s ‘Oh’s and ‘Mm-Carlos’s. Once he seemed to be almost restfully enjoying himself Carlos worked in a second finger and scissored inside him.

     “Oh, Carl _ooooo_ s,” Cecil moaned, curling his toes, tightening up a little.

     Then Carlos gently worked a third finger in and found his prostate.

     “Ohsweetmercifulgodsofold _ Carlos _ yes!” Cecil somehow managed to gasp all at once, messing up the sheets once again.

     Carlos rubbed it, harder and harder, spurred on by Cecil's moaning.

     “Carlos,  _ please,  _ I, mmm, want you.”

     He quickly pulled out his fingers and began lubing up. “Yes, Cecil, anything.” He lined himself up and began easing himself in.

_      “Carlooos.” _

_      “Cecil.” _

     After what felt like forever, but also an instant, he was fully buried in Cecil and he held still, more for Cecil to adjust than to adjust himself, but Cecil was lavishing him with praise and it was making it hard to hold back. He grabbed Cecil's hips, just to have a few tentacles unfurl and wrap gently around his own arms and hips, and began sliding in and out.

     “So good, Carlos, so perfect. Oh Carlos, more,  _ ah,  _ yes!”

     Carlos was trying so hard to hold back, but Cecil praised him with every thrust that came faster and harder.

     “Ce-Cecil, oh Dios, you're, ahh,  _ mierda _ _ ,  _ Ceec,” Carlos moaned so eloquently (that is in the land of opposite meanings, of course.)

     Carlos adjusted his angle.

_      No... No. _

     “Oh masters of us all!” Cecil wailed, his back arching and his tentacles grasping at everything, leaving a slimy residue everywhere.

_      There. _

     “Carlos, my beautiful perfect Carlos! Don't stop!” Cecil managed to cry out just as his body was thrown into the throes of orgasmic bliss, tentacles tightening around whatever they gripped. Carlos was driven over the edge and came deep inside Cecil.

     Once they were both little more than panting messes, Carlos slowly pulled out, gritting his teeth from how over sensitive his member was. This was definitely the part he hated most about topping. Finally he slipped out and collapsed onto his back into messed up icky sheets, beside Cecil, regretfully landing on some tentacles that quickly slipped away, unhappy from the mistreatment. He carefully removed the condom, tied it closed and dropped it on the floor, too wiped to care.

     Cecil reached over to nuzzle into him but stopped when Carlos held up his hand. The perfect man shifted his hand into just holding up two fingers and panted, “Just... Give me a moment.”

     “Of course, Carlos,” Cecil smiled, pulling his tentacles back into his skin before they could do anything he'd have to scold them for, three to each arm, two to each leg, and the two smaller ones around his neck, snaking up underneath his choker.

     Carlos lay there, feeling much more exhausted than he had planned. He knew sex was tiring but... sex with Cecil really brought things to a new level. Would he even be able to get home tonight?

     Cecil watched him, not sure what to do.

     “Sorry, I just needed to collect myself,” Carlos muttered.

     “That's fine,” Cecil stated. “You take your time.”

     Carlos put his hand down and looked to the side to face Cecil. He was having a harder time focusing on Cecil's face now, and was frustrated with that.

     “O-ok. Just, be careful with uh, down there.”

     Cecil pulled in close and wrapped an arm over Carlos, nuzzling his neck. Carlos gently kissed his forehead and petted Cecil's hair. Cecil’s hand began tracing his scars, frowning from some of the memories they pulled up. After a few minutes of gentle ministrations, Carlos began to get antsy.

     “C-Cecil... I... I don't think I'll make it home...”

     “Stay here.”

     “O-Ok... Um... I, uh...” Carlos was super flustered and trying hard not to just go silent. “C-could you... I... I usually sleep with a heavy blanket...”

     “... Do you want more blankets?”

     “Nnno, not like that,” Carlos muttered. “It's for... Well... Makes me feel safer... comfortable...” Carlos swallowed, hating the difficulty it was becoming to speak.

     “... Like, when you're scared,” Cecil carefully said, knowing that when Carlos was scared pressure helped ground him.

     “Kinda,” Carlos sighed, a little relieved.

     “So, what would you like?”

     “Your, um... T-tentacles...”

     Cecil chuckled, bringing his tendrils back out to wrap around Carlos. Carlos sighed, his entire body relaxing into the mass. “Gracias,” he whispered, closing his eyes. This was even better than the weighted blanket. He was wrapped in Cecil and the weight of those tentacles were just as soothing as their soft texture. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep, his hand resting in Cecil's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have Cecil wearing a Night Vale Community Radio t-shirt, one pizza sock, one rainbow sock, a rather flattering army green skort, cheap wire and fake gem cat ears, and a hot pink choker (with a little silver bell on it.) You know he’d wear that outfit and would freaking love it. Don’t lie to yourself.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Reasons I wrote this... One, there's not enough explicitly autistic Carlos smut stuff out there. I am beyond convinced Carlos is canonically autistic (very obsessive over certain topics *cough* science *cough*, socially awkward, touch aversion, etc.) Two, Autistic Carlos with tentacled Cecil seems rare and I have yet to find any smut for it... Oh my gosh... if mine’s the first... I hope it is worthy as the first... This... Should I post this? Should mine really be the first? Well, if you're reading this you will know the answers... Three, if I'm gonna write more, I needed to get a feel for it and, if I'm getting my first feel of their sexual side to the relationship, so should they. Four, so many times I have read Carlos as being the more inexperienced one and, honestly, I just wanted to picture Cecil being so adorably nervous in every which way while Carlos has to rely on his well of experiences to get things worked out. Now, Cecil has had experiences before *cough* Earl *cough* scouts *cough cough* but his memories aren't exactly reliable or consistent. Sometimes he remembers, other times he pulls out blanks, other times he pulls out a roomba when we were looking for an interdimensional squid. Five, and lastly, I really appreciate the smut in this fandom and, in return, felt I should contribute.
> 
> Tell me your honest feelings. Again, I'm an asexual and sex-inexperienced author. Tell me what you think. All Hail the Almighty ~~Glow Cloud~~ MetasActReon and give MARs your feedback.


End file.
